How Friend Zoning SHOULD Be
by bug1701
Summary: It's hard to reject a friend, don't make it hard on them. Annabell is my OC, so is Anthony.


She watched her twin dance with the girl from Denver High School. She knew he was pan, but he seemed to have a fondness for guys, and they didn't really like Denver students. But she was nice. She wasn't as crazy and weird as her brother and herself, but she never judged them, and she was close enough to be acceptable.

The only problem was she took a percentage of her brother's time. It wasn't like on disney channel where the guy friend would totally forget about everyone besides his girlfriend, hell, he had literally danced like 5 dances with his sister in the past hour. She was being stupid. She danced more with her brother than Denver had, but it reminded her that she didn't have someone else to dance with. She had Kenny, but a speaker fell on him before the goddamn dance even started.

No, the problem wasn't Denver. The problem was she had gone to the dance alone. Well, by alone, she had walked in with 7 other people, but you get the point. She was one of the people who used the slow dances as an excuse to awkwardly go to the side, and take a break on the counter. Well, no one else sat on the counters, but she liked to look over the dancers like a ruler. Also, it made her look badass how easily she could get up, especially with a dress.

She wasn't alone, most of the school had gone to the dance single, but a few people wouldn't accept the fact they were single and danced with best friends. She would have, but her best friend was her brother and her best friend outside of her family was Kenny. Asking anyone else would make the students have rumors, and she didn't want to deal with a week of 'So… you dating (just fucking danced with them as a friend, get the fuck over it)?' It was bad enough when she had first moved in and people always asked if she was dating Anthony. Although, it was fun watching their faces when the two of them said in perfect unison 'You ship twincest?'

"How long is this song?" She mumbled under her breath, sipping her lemonade, both surprised and relieved it hadn't been spiked.

"Hey Annabell." Someone tried to hop up on the counter with her, but failed the first time, making her smile. She popped her gum in response, which tasted horrible with her lemonade, but the flavor was still strong, and holding it her hand seemed like a bad idea, just in case of the off chance someone asked her to dance. "Watcha doin'?"

"Cursing the girl who stole my brother."

"Yeah, she's a bitch. Your brother has a girlfriend?"

Oh Clyde. The boy who never ceased to entertain her. She liked him, he usually agreed with her. Right away. Most people ended up agreeing with her, because she was usually right, or would agree with her, before knowing she had that opinion, because it was usually right, and smart people would come to that conclusion without needing her, but Clyde would always agree with her. She liked that.

"Yeah. And she's not all that bad, I just… I don't know. It's fucking Prom, man. I never had the 'Dream of Prom since I was seven and be Prom Queen and my boyfriend be Prom King', but I at least thought I would get a date." The blonde stared at the red head bickering with Cartman for the umpteenth time that night.

"Yeah, I feel you."

"Why didn't you ask Bebe?"

"Oh God. For some reason everyone thinks I like her."

"You don't?"

"No. I like someone else."

"Craig?"

"WHAT!? No. He's my bro."

"Right, he likes Tweek. Token?"

"No. Stop shipping people you know."

"Dude. I ship Anthoney." The brunet blinked in confusion, since the ship name sounds exactly like her brother's name. "Sorry. I ship my brother with Ken."

"You are a strange child."

"Yeah." Annabell poked his arm. "So, who is it?"

"I'm not telling you."

"If you don't, I'll just keep saying names until I get it."

"I'm not saying."

"Stan?"

"No."

"Kyle?"

"No."

"Butters?"

"No."

"Cartman."

"Oh God no."

"Mr. Mackey?"

"Why do you keep saying guys names? I'm straight."

"Principal Victoria?"

Clyde facepalmed.

Annabell awkwardly smiled. She had had suspicions about this, but she didn't like him back. She had always liked Kyle.

"Me?"

Clyde blushed behind his hand.

"You look like Tamaki. Only, he's blonde." Clyde looked at her, face still red "Sorry, Ouran high school host club."

"Oh. And kinda."

"Kinda?"

"Yes. I kinda have a crush on you."

Annabell sighed. She had 'friendzoned' guys before, and it got kind of awkward after. This is what all shows and fanfics meant by 'I don't wanna ruin the friendship' because if they don't like you that way back, things get weird and the friendship will never be the same again. She was very touchy feely and she couldn't do that to a guy she knew liked her. She listened to the song, and realized the subtle transition that the dj had done. Fuck, she knew this song, and it had about 5 more minutes. Might as well get this over with. But she didn't want to get this over with. Clyde was her friend, and the only other person besides her brother and sister she had to talk to about Yu-Gi-Oh! It was the one regret she had of leaving her friends in California.

"Clyde, I… I don't know what to say. You're my friend, and I don't know if I could like you like that."

"Can I ask one thing? If you didn't like Kyle…" Annabell had a look of shock "Don't worry, you have to be obsessively watching you to notice. If you didn't like Kyle, would you like me that way?"  
Annabell shook her head. "Please don't hate me."

"I don't." He smiled a big toothy grin at her. "To tell you the truth, I feel better. You know, like closure. Even though it's not the answer I want, it's better than the nightmares I had of you laughing at me."

"I'm not _that_ horrible."

"I know. Never trust the imagination." Annabell smiled. "Anyway, I can like other people now, without feeling like I'm "cheating" on you."

"Anyone in mind?"

"Do you really think Token and I would make a cute couple?"  
"I thought you were straight?"

"Is anyone really actually straight?"

"Yes, you two would be adorable."  
"Should I ask him? I mean, that whole closure thing is true and all, but getting rejected twice would kind of hurt the soul."

"Hon, I'm an introvert. My advice is stalk them from a distance, and hope they'll ask you out."

"Fine. let's make a deal. You help me with Token, and I'll help you with Kyle."

"Yeah. Ok." The music switched, and Clyde hopped down. "Hey, Donovan."

He turned back around "Yeah".

Annabell took a deep breath. "Is my touchy feely nature too… awkward for right now?"

"Your touchy feely nature is what makes you you."

"So…"

"I would be honored by the non awkwardness of your hugs."

Annabell smiled. "You're awesome Clyde."

"Yeah." Annabell rolled her eyes while he walked back to his gang, and started "mock" flirting with Token.

"What was that about?" Anthony and Denver hopped up next to her. Him with just as much grace as Annabell, her with grace and help.

"Clyde is gonna help me win Kyle's heart."

"Cool."

"Which one's Kyle, again?"


End file.
